Mask of Szwennockha
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: Chapter 3: The Tattooed Man. Ini tentang siapakah Kyuhyun sebenarnya. WonKyu fanfiction!
1. Opening

**Mask of Szwennockha © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Crime and unknown genre.**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Ini kisah dua orang yang datang dari dua negara musuh bebuyutan, Korea Utara & Selatan. Melalui sebuah 'pelarian', Szwennockha atau yang memiliki nama lain xxxx datang ke Korea Selatan dan bertemu seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part One: Opening**

* * *

**_North Korea, Late December._**

**_Markas Besar Badan Nuklir Korea Utara_**

**_._**

Seorang pria tanggung sedang berjalan hilir mudik di depan sebuah meja yang berserakan botol-botol minuman diatasnya. Suasana ruangan yang dimasukinya itu terasa tegang. Seorang pria lain yang terlihat lebih tua duduk di sebuah kursi putar di seberang meja.

"Tapi bos, aku ingin pergi saja dari sini. Aku muak!"

Pria yang lebih tua itu melemparkan cerutu yang dihisapnya keatas lantai begitu saja, "Ayolah _boy_, dulu kau yang sangat ambisius untuk masuk ke sini. Tapi mengapa setelah tiga tahun berlalu kau ingin keluar?!". Pria itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri si pria tanggung.

"Kau, Brac Szwennockha, atau siapa pun namamu itu" pria itu menepuk dada si pria tanggung, "Sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan dirimu pada negara, kau tidak bisa melanggar janjimu sendiri atau kau benar-benar seorang pengecut dan pantas untuk dihukum mati"

Brac, si pria tanggung itu mendecih, "Masa bodoh dengan itu. Aku muak terus diam disini, melakukan riset, percobaan nuklir, membuat bom, dan hal-hal lainnya. Aku bosan, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan memberikan diriku hal baru" jawab Brac penuh emosi.

Park Byung Hul, atasan Brac, tertawa meremehkan.

"Negara mana yang mau menerimamu yang beridentitaskan warga negara Korea Utara, huh? Kau lucu sekali"

Brac balas tertawa, ia akan meremehkan bosnya itu.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, bos? Kita ini seorang 'penyelusup', kenapa tidak pergi ke luar negeri dengan memalsukan identitas atau datang sebagai imigran gelap? Dengan begitu semuanya selesai kan"

Park Byung Hul berhenti tertawa mendengar perkataan Brac, ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Itu cara yang sudah _mainstream_, kau tahu. Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana, bocah keras kepala?"

Brac menjawab, "Kemana saja asal tidak di negeri ini. Mungkin Korea Selatan adalah tempat yang bagus"

Mendengarnya Park Byung Hul tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi ke sana dengan satu syarat,"

Brac berubah antusias. Park Byung Hul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Brac dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"..."

**.**

**.**

**-Mask of Szwennockha-**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi itu di tempat pelelangan ikan begitu dingin. Udara Busan yang sedang dilanda musim dingin sudah mencapai minus dua derajat celsius. Para pedagang ikan terlihat menutup sebagian lapaknya karena tidak banyak ikan yang dapat mereka jual hari ini. Para nelayan tidak bisa pergi melaut karena laut terus saja pasang.

Choi Siwon mendatangi sebuah kedai sederhana milik nyonya tua yang baik hati di seberang jalan tempat pelelangan ikan. Ketika sampai ia melihat beberapa orang juga sedang berada disana dan menikmati nikmatnya makarel bakar Oh Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan makarel bakar satu plus nasinya!"

Nyonya tua itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk. Hidung mancung kemerahan pria tampan itu mencium wangi sedap dari bumbu ikan yang sedang di bakar.

"_Chogiyo_ Ahjumma, aku ingin pesan satu makarel bakar ukuran besar dengan dua mangkuk nasi!"

Seorang pria lain bersuara lembut datang ke kedai itu sambil menggendong sebuah tas besar di punggungnya.

"Baik. Kau bisa duduk sambil menunggu, anak muda" jawab Oh Ahjumma ramah. "Oh Siwon-ah, bisakah kau berbagi meja dengan pemuda itu? Meja yang lain sudah penuh, kasihan dia kalau harus berdiri" pinta Oh Ahjumma yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Siwon.

"Silahkan duduk"

Siwon menggeser posisi duduknya di kursi panjang yang ditempatinya, memberikan tempat untuk pemuda itu duduk.

"Ah, terimakasih" balas si pemuda manis sambil tersenyum pada Siwon.

Tak lama ikan bakar milik Siwon dan pemuda yang datang setelahnya pun matang. Oh Ahjumma sendiri yang mengantarkan pesanannya disertai dengan ucapan 'selamat makan'.

Baru saja Siwon meniup makarelnya yang masih panas sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam mulut, ia melirik sesosok pria asing disampingnya. Terlihat pemuda itu memasukkan daging-daging ikan –yang ia yakin masih sangat panas- dengan lahap ke dalam mulutnya beserta nasi yang membuat pipinya menggembung karena terisi terlalu penuh. Siwon sampai menahan tawa dibuatnya.

"Permisi tuan, aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit saran. Makanlah pelan-pelan, atau jika tidak kau akan tersedak" kata Siwon sambil menatap pria itu.

"Heh? Akhu shedangh lapfaaar (Aku sedang lapar)" balas pria itu yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Pffftt, kau lucu sekali. Seperti tidak pernah makan setahun saja" canda Siwon.

Setelah mulut pemuda itu kosong ia menyerengeh lucu, "Hehe, aku tidak makan dua hari ini setelah saat berlayar aku kehabisan bekal makananku" jawabnya.

Siwon membulatkan bibirnya, "Oh begitu rupanya. Ah kalau seperti itu silahkan lanjutkan makanmu, makanlah yang banyak". Pemuda itu pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan lahap.

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya apa yang ada di piring milik Siwon sudah habis tak tersisa. Siwon mengambil tisu dari kotak tisu untuk melap bibinya yang terasa sedikit lengket akibat saus kecap dari makarel bakar tadi. Ia melirik pria di sampingnya (lagi), terlihat di atas piring pemuda itu tertumpuk dua buah mangkuk nasi.

"Waaah, kau makan sangat banyak! Hebat!" puji Siwon pada pemuda itu yang sedang kewalahan mengelus-elus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Terimakasih, itu bukan sesuatu yang patas untuk dipuji sebenarnya. Haha"

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah pemuda itu yang kemerahan karena dingin.

"Mau menghangatkan dirimu? Aku akan mentraktirmu _soju_, sangat cocok untuk dinikmati saat udara dingin seperti ini" tawar Siwon berbaik hati. Pemudah itu mengangguk setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Siwon menghampiri Oh Ahjumma dan meminta sebotol soju serta dua buah gelas, kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ini, aku akan menuangkannya untukmu"

Siwon menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas milik pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama untuk Siwon.

"Oh ya perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, dan.. terimakasih atas minumannya" kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Choi Siwon, dan sama-sama, nikmatilah minumannya" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun, pemuda dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang kecoklatan itu menangkap kesan pertama yang diberikan Siwon. Pria itu ramah.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya kau adalah pendatang disini, benar?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan resmi(?) mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku baru saja berlayar dari Jepang, dan ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di Busan"

Siwon antusias dengan 'cerita' pelayaran Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu kau sama denganku, aku juga seorang pendatang disini. Apakah kau datang untuk berdagang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menjawab, "Tidak, aku berlayar hanya untuk bertualang saja dan mengisi waktu senggangku"

Siwon mengangguk, "Wah hebat sekali, kau memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi berkeliling dunia dengan menaiki kapal layar, pasti sangat mengagumkan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar Siwon berbicara, ternyata selain ramah pria ini lumayan aktif berbicara juga. "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut berlayar sesekali denganku, aku akan mengajakmu pergi berlayar ke benua Eropa sana! Haha" canda Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja aku memiliki waktu untuk itu. Semoga" balas Siwon sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia menuangkan soju kembali ke gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun-ssi, mendengar dari aksen bicaramu sepertinya kau datang dari daerah utara, benar?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan topik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya begitulah. Sudah lama aku tidak tinggal di Korea namun aksen bicaraku tidak pernah luntur" tuturnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka berdua saling menikmati tegukan soju pada gelas masing-masing hingga botolnya kosong tak tersisa.

"Wah, kau pandai juga dalam hal minum, Kyuhyun-ssi" puji Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun masih sadar dalam gelas sojunya yang ke empat. "Mau menambah lagi?" tawar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak terimakasih, rasanya kurang tepat untuk mabuk di pagi hari"

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, "Baik, kalau begitu aku akan membayar makanku dulu, makananmu juga biar aku yang membayar" Siwon pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun untuk membayar makanan mereka pada Oh Ahjumma.

Satu lagi yang ditangkap Kyuhyun dari pria berparas rupawan itu. Ia baik hati, sepertinya.

Saat Siwon selesai membayar, Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Terimakasih untuk traktirannya. Kau baik hati sekali"

Siwon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Bukan masalah. Kalau boleh tahu setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke terminal bus, aku akan pergi ke Seoul sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga akan pergi ke sana, mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama-sama?" ajak Siwon penuh semangat. Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakannya dengan dua anggukan.

Sekarang ada satu kesan yang kembali Kyuhyun tangkap dari pria berlesung pipit itu, kesannya tak begitu bagus. Pria itu bersikap terlalu baik, Kyuhyun harus sedikit berhati-hati padanya.

**.**

**.**

**-Mask of Szwennockha-**

**.**

**.**

**_Catatan Brac Szwennockha_**

**_Busan, 26 Desember._**

**_._**

_Akhirnya aku bisa membebaskan diriku juga. Korea Selatan tak begitu buruk rupanya, tak ada pengamanan yang ketat disini. Berkat diriku yang cerdik juga aku bisa sampai dengan selamat tanpa dicurigai sedikit pun._

_Aku akan bersenang-senang di sini sebelum melanjutkan misi. Ah aku juga bertemu seseorang hari ini, seorang pria yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengobrol panjang lebar dengaku. Tapi tingkahnya sedikit mencurigakan._

_Semoga semuanya akan berjalan baik kali ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahahaloooooo! Kali ini saya datang bawa ff baru buat nambar daftar utang saya sama kalian :v Sebenernya saya ini masih dalam masa hiatus, tapi karena ada ide mendesak yang minta disalurkan jadinya saya iseng nulis ini. Idenya datang waktu saya lagi cuci piring(?), dan akhirnya ff ini diketik dalam keadaan ngebut dalam waktu dua jam.

Hehehe, ada yang mudeng nggak sama ceritanya? Aneh ya? Wkwk coba pikirkanlah sebenarnya siapa Brac Szwennockha itu dan apa hubungannya sama WonKyu. Buat yang baca semoga nggak bingung sama jalan ceritanya, soalnya saya baru pertama kali nulis dengan genre seperti ini :v

Bagi kalian yang sudah baca cerita kurang jelas ini saya harapkan kritik dan sarannya melalui review agar nanti saat saya (masih ingin) melanjutkannya cerita ini bisa menjadi lebih baik. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu!

_**Love,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


	2. Brac Szwennockha

**Mask of Szwennockha © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Crime and unknown genre.**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Ini kisah dua orang yang datang dari dua negara musuh bebuyutan, Korea Utara & Selatan. Melalui sebuah 'pelarian', Szwennockha atau yang memiliki nama lain xxxx datang ke Korea Selatan dan bertemu seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Two (Still opening): Brac Szwennockha**

**.**

**.**

Bisingnya ibu kota Korea Selatan pagi menjelang siang ini begitu memekakan telinga. Decitan suara ban, teriakan klakson mobil, suara knalpot bis, semuanya menjadi satu. Gedung-gedung tinggi saling berlomba memancarkan cahaya dan kegagahannya. Suatu wujud kesombongan manusia, dan itu sangat berlebihan menurut Brac.

Kaki-kaki Brac yang panjang menapaki tepian jalan Seoul menjauhi halte bis Gangnam setelah ia menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Busan. Pria asing yang ditemuinya saat berada di sebuah kedai makan di Busan mengucapkan kata perpisahan di ujung jalan.

**"Siwon-ssi, sepertinya aku harus pamit, tempat yang aku tuju sudah dekat dari sini. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanmu, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi"**

Brac Szwennockha, atau yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi **Choi Siwon**, tersenyum ramah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan, aku senang dapat mengenalmu"

Cho Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang menuju daerah perumahan. Siwon sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia berjalan memasuki sebuah kawasan apartemen elit di Gangnam kemudian mendatangi meja _costumer service_ di lobi gedung apartemen itu. Ia akan mengambil kunci kamar apartemen yang baru disewanya saat ia masih berada di Busan (ia sempat tinggal di Busan selama satu minggu, saat masih berada di Busan lah Siwon menemukan informasi tentang apartemen ini dan ia memutuskan untuk menyewanya), setidaknya transaksi pembelian ini tidak akan dicurigai karena ia menyewanya dengan menyertakan surat identitas palsu yang sangat meyakinkan.

Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, Siwon segera naik ke lantai 12 dan memasuki ruangan 173, ruang apartemennya.

Bruukk

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa hitam besar melingkar yang ada di ruangan itu. Ya_, _ruang apartemen yang Siwon beli ini sudah _full _dengan segala fasilitas beserta furniturenya, jadi ia tak perlu repot membeli barang-barang baru untuk ia tempatkan di sini.

Siwon melepas mantel tebalnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas lantai, mesin pemanas ruangan sudah menyala dengan sendirinya saat ia masuk ke ruangan ini. Pria bermata hitam legam itu menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya sayu, _ah inilah yang dinamakan dengan hidup tenang_.

Menyinggung apa itu hidup tenang, Siwon alias Brac merasa bahwa ia bisa merasakannya kini. Hidup di negeri orang tanpa dicurigai, sempurna! Tapi ia rasa ketenangan hidupnya ini akan sedikit terancam, mengingat ada seseorang yang seperti mencurigai dirinya.

_Well_, orang yang seperti mencurigainya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia dapat menangkap kecurigaannya dari sinar matanya saat berbicara, sepertinya sikapnya yang berbaik hati telah memancing sikap kritis Kyuhyun terhadap seseorang. Siwon merasa bahwa ia harus sedikit **berhati-hati** padanya.

Tsk, kalau orang saja bisa curiga pada seorang Brac a.k.a Siwon yang pintar ini, mengapa tidak jika ia juga mencurigai orang lain? Dan Siwon telah mencurigai pergerakan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kenapa ia bisa menarik sikap seperti itu terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya untuk pertama kali? Mudah saja, saat pertama bertemu dengannya Kyuhyun bilang ia baru selesai berlayar dari Jepang dan berlabuh di pelabuhan Busan pagi itu padahal Siwon tahu jalur keluar dan masuk ke pelabuhan Busan telah ditutup sejak sehari yang lalu dikarenakan kondisi cuaca yang buruk. Itu artinya Kyuhyun bohong bukan?

Ditambah lagi dengan cara berbicaranya. Hmm, ia tak yakin kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar berasal dari utara, dialeknya berbeda dengan segala macam aksen utara yang ia ketahui –walau pun bagi orang awam mungkin cara bicaranya sangat meyakinkan (ia tahu hal ini karena ia sendiri adalah orang utara), jadi Siwon merasa kalau cara berbicara Kyuhyun itu terlalu dipaksakan. Siwon sendiri adalah seorang penyamar ulung, ia dapat berbicara dengan berbagai aksen mulai dari aksen utara, Seoul, bahkan aksen dari berbagai macam negara pun ia bisa.

Dan, cukup. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan rasa curiganya pada tuan Cho Kyuhyun dulu untuk saat ini. Ia harus fokus pada misinya, **mengetahui rahasia terbesar dan kelemahan utama pertahanan Korea Selatan dan menghancurkannya**. Uh-oh, kedengarannya mengerikan dan sangat ambisius, tapi ya begitulah adanya. Korea Utara diam-diam masih menyimpan kebencian sisa-sisa dari _Perang Dingin Korea (25 Juni 1950-27 Juli 1953__) _terhadap Korea Selatan. Sejujurnya perang yang telah berlalu perpuluh-puluh tahun silam itu belum menemui titik penyelesaian hingga kini karena belum adanya perjanjian perdamaian antar kedua negara, jadi secara teknis perang dingin ini belum berakhir.

**The war isn't end yet**.

Dan Siwon ingin segera mengakhiri perang ini dengan Korea Utara sebagai pemenangnya agar setelah itu negara tempat ia mengabdi tidak akan lagi dipandang sebelah mata kekuatannya oleh dunia dan tidak lagi menjadi bahan olok-olok negara sekutu Korea Selatan. _But he realize that defeating such a strong rival like South Korea are not that easy._ Setidaknya ia harus menemukan titik terlemah dari Korea Selatan sebagai alat utamanya untuk menghancurkan negara itu. Ditambah dengan semakin intensnya hubungan kemiliteran Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat akan semakin menyulitkan Korea Utara untuk dapat mengalahkannya.

Ah, misi itu terlalu indah untuk dijalani Siwon seorang diri. Ia rasa ia perlu seseorang untuk ikut 'menyemarakkan' misinya.

Kreteek kreteek

Siwon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memutar pinggannya sehingga tulang-tulang belakangnya mengeluarkan bunyi sedemikian rupa. Ia meraih kembali mantelnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan memakainya. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Jari-jari tangannya yang besar dan kokoh masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok _Lu*ky Str*ke_ , merk rokok kesukaannya karena rasanya yang natural, dan menyulut rokoknya sebatang.

Disela-sela kepulan asap rokoknya Siwon tersenyum miring, ia siap menjalani misinya kali ini.

* * *

**_Rincian identitas_**

**Nama : Brac Szwennockha.**

**Nama samaran : Tom, Shi Yuan, Choi Siwon, dll.**

**Lahir : Moskow, Rusia. Tanggal kelahiran tidak diketahui.**

**Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki.**

**Keahlian : Peneliti utama tim uji nuklir Badan Nuklir Korea Utara, penyamar ulung, mata-mata profesional.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Halooo~ Saya kembali dengan membawa satu chapter berisi perkenalan tokoh Brac Szwennockha~ Walau pun pendek yang penting saya bisa update untuk mengungkap siapakah Brac Szwennockha sebenarnya. Yang review di chapter kemarin dan nebak kalau Brac itu Kyuhyun ternyata tebakannya salah ya. Hihihi :D

Gimana nih? Aneh gak? Ceritanya belum jelas gimana-gimananya ya? =_= Mohon maaf untuk yang berharap kalau latar waktu cerita ini ada di zaman perang, saya belum mampu untuk menulis dengan latar waktu seperti itu dikarenakan beberapa hal (/\)

_And FYI, _kayaknya ff ini bakalan banyak deh chapternya, dan dengan begitu pekerjaan saya akan bertambah huahaha.

Mungkin hanya sekian koar-koar tidak penting dari saya, semoga masih ada yang penasaran dan masih mau baca kelanjutan dari cerita ini (tapi kalau misalnya nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa sih :v). Kritik dan sarannya akan saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^ Sampai bertemu di lain waktu!

**_Love,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


	3. The Tattooed Man

**Mask of Szwennockha © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Crime and unknown genre.**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Ini kisah dua orang yang datang dari dua negara musuh bebuyutan, Korea Utara & Selatan. Melalui sebuah 'pelarian', Szwennockha atau yang memiliki nama lain xxxx datang ke Korea Selatan dan bertemu seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Three: The Tattooed Man**

**.**

**.**

Sore menjelang malam di hari terakhir tahun ini. Kyuhyun duduk melamun di kursi panjang dalam cafe _Les Cartenz_. Hujan salju turun tak terkira banyaknya, dan cafe ini memiliki banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan untuk sekedar bersantai dan menikmati segelas _hot coffee fresh from the oven_. Oh lupakan, itu hanya perumpamaan, tak ada kopi yang benar-benar dimasukkan ke dalam oven.

Belum genap satu hari berlalu, tapi ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" seseorang menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dari samping hingga pria itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan makanan ringan.

"Berhubung kau terlihat sedang santai, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 15 ya. Cafe sedang ramai, aku harus segera mengantarkan pesanan yang lainnya" kata pemuda itu sambil berlalu setelah Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan merapikan seragam karyawannya dan mengambil nampan yang akan di antarkan ke meja 15.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda—"

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, _nice to see you again_"

Kyuhyun mengerjap sebentar, ah rupanya Choi Siwon.

"Ah annyeong Siwon-ssi, ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati" kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi seraya menaruh pesanannya ke atas meja. Saat Kyuhyun akan berbalik untuk kembali ke tempatnya, Siwon memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," panggil Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali berbalik, "Apa kau sedang santai?" tanya Siwon sedikit berhati-hati sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit tak yakin, "Err sebenarnya cafe sedang penuh tapi aku rasa aku punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai"

Siwon tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tak keberatan kah untuk duduk sebentar bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya kemudian menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon dan duduk disana.

"Well Kyuhyun-ssi, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini setelah pertemuan kita kemarin. Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Siwon sedikit berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disini"

Siwon berdecak, "Ckck, bekerja sebagai pelayan bisa sampai membuatmu berlayar ke berbagai negara? Hebat sekali!" puji Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan part-time. Pekerjaan tetapku adalah seorang konsultan keuangan" jelasnya yang membuat Siwon membulatkan mulutnya.

"By the way, seragam coklat itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat menonjol diantara pelayan yang lain" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun terkekeh malu karena dipuji, "Ah, jeongmal?" katanya sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Saat kepala Kyuhyun bergerak menyamping untuk membenarkan posisi apron coklat tua yang melekat di tubuhnya, kerah seragam kerjanya yang berbentuk melebar tertarik ke bawah dan menampilkan leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang ternyata dihiasi beberapa tato kecil.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau memiliki tato di lehermu?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Oh, iya" Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya yang terhiasi tato kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Tiga tato segitiga.." gumam Siwon dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mampu mendengar apa yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Kyuhyun hyung! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini!" teriak seorang pelayan dari meja kasir yang membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Kyuhyun balas berteriak, pria yang kini memakai seragam pelayan itu kembali menatap Siwon, "Ah maaf Siwon-ssi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Silahkan nikmati pesananmu" setelah tersenyum meminta maaf Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan menghilang dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon pun tak ambil masalah dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun, ia masih akan tetap berdiam disini dan menikmati kehangatan kopi yang nikmatnya terasa hingga ke tulang. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari sana, _well_ ini adalah ponsel barunya yang ia beli saat ada di Busan. Sekedar untuk informasi kalian saja, untuk mendapatkan ponsel ini tidak lah mudah, saat membeli kau harus memenuhi semua prosedur pembelian dahulu sebelum bisa mendapatkannya ke tanganmu (prosedurnya itu seperti penyerahan identitas lengkap dan asli; dan tentu saja Siwon menggunakan identitas palsunya, dan sang penjual memasukan data diri beserta nomor telepon yang Siwon gunakan ke dalam _database _operator Lembaga Telekomunikasi Nasional yang dapat digunakan untuk men-_tracking _kegiatan komunikasi Siwon sewaktu waktu).

Tapi Siwon sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena dua hari setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, Siwon meretas akun _database _itu dan menghapus data miliknya. Dan semuanya selesai.

Ia membuka aplikasi browser internet pada ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa _keyword _mengenai apa yang ia cari. Sebagai pemanasan ia mencari berita-berita seputar keadaan politik di Korea Selatan beberapa waktu terakhir ini, mulai dari berita perselisihan antar anggota kabinet hingga berita tentang penyelewengan undang-undang dan kekuasaan.

Hmm, tidak ada yang menarik untuk saat ini. Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pintar yang ia pegang ke sosok pria tanggung yang hilir mudik mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Bibir Siwon sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum, hanya pria itu yang terlihat menarik di matanya untuk saat ini.

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya, sebuah benda berbentuk seperti kartu kredit, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil dan sepertinya benda itu terbuat dari suatu bahan yang mirip dengan kertas minyak. Siwon menarik cangkir kopinya dengan hati-hati tanpa menyentuh badan cangkirnya kemudian menempelkan benda pipih itu ke badan cangkir. Tak lama Siwon melepaskannya dari sana dan meluncurkan sebuah aplikasi pada poselnya.

_Finger print scanner._

Yup, Siwon berniat mengambil gambar sidik jari Kyuhyun yang melekat di cangkir kopinya dengan aplikasi rahasia super canggih ini (aplikasi ini dibuat oleh rekan kantornya yang dapat diunduh oleh anggota intel Korea Utara melalu website rahasia BNKU). Siwon cukup mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada kertas yang mirip kertas minyak itu dan dengan cepat ia akan mendapatkan sidik jari Kyuhyun.

Tuk tuk tuk

Dinding kaca besar yang menjadi dinding yang memisahkan cafe itu dengan dunia luar diketuk seseorang dari luar. Siwon yang kebetulan duduk di dekat kaca yang diketuk itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa kah yang melakukannya.

Siwon melihat seorang pria berpakaian compang-camping yang teramat kotor dan dekil menatapnya dari luar, tangan pria itu melambai-lambai padanya memberi isyarat agar Siwon datang menghampirinya. Merasa tidak mengenal pria itu, awalnya Siwon hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkannya. Namun sekali lagi pria itu mengetuk kacanya dan memberikan isyarat yang lebih banyak, membuat Siwon mau tak mau menghampirinya.

"Permisi, apakah kau mencariku?" tanya Siwon pada pria berpakaian compang-camping itu.

"Apa kau, errr.. Choi Siwon?" tanya pria itu. Siwon hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Pria aneh itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana _jeans _belelnya, semacam surat hanya saja tak beramplop.

"Aku Agen Bi, seseorang yang diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan surat ini" kata orang itu sedikit berbisik sambil menyodorkan surat yang digenggamnya pada Siwon. Siwon mengambil kertas yang sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan sebagai surat dari orang yang mengaku bernama Bi itu.

"Hanya surat itu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. Mungkin kau akan bertemu lagi denganku di lain kesempatan" kata pria itu sambil berlalu pergi. Siwon terdiam sesaat sambil menatap kepergian pria aneh yang mengaku agen tersebut dan mencoba menyimpan _gambaran _wajahnya ke dalam ingatannya. Setelah pria yang berpenampilan seperti orang jalanan itu hilang dari pandangannya, Siwon pun membuka kertas yang terlipat-lipat menjadi kecil ditangannya.

_**Choi Siwon, aku kirimkan fax ini ke markas mata-mata pribadiku yang ada di Seoul dan aku menyuruh salah satu mata-mataku untuk menyampaikannya padamu.**_

_**Hubungi aku secepatnya melalui email, jangan gunakan penyedia layanan email publik, gunakan email pribadimu. Berhati-hatilah disana, banyak musuh di sekelilingmu.**_

_**Salam, PBH.**_

Siwon mengangguk mengerti setelah membaca isi dari kertas itu. Rupanya si bos Park Byung Hul yang mengirim pria aneh tadi untuk mengiriminya selembar fax. Siwon meremas kertas fax yang telah selesai ia baca dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia akan membakar kertas ini nanti untuk menghapus jejak komunikasinya dengan pihak Utara. Terlalu beresiko untuknya jika membuang kertas ini ke tempat sampah.

Merasa ia harus segera melaksanakan perintah bosnya –yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini walaupun hanya mengirim email, ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe _Les Cartenz _tanpa berniat untuk kembali ke dalam untuk menghabiskan sisa kopinya.

Diam-diam seseorang, oh tidak ternyata ada _dua _orang, telah memerhatikan seluruh pergerakan Siwon bersama pria aneh tadi dari dalam cafe mulai dari awal hingga akhir saat Siwon pergi dari cafe itu.

Orang itu mengernyit.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

_**(Kyuhyun's P.O.V)**_

Malam ini merupakan malam pergantian tahun, seluruh umat manusia dimana pun mereka berada, terlarut dalam suka cita malam tahun baru. Di malam yang hanya akan ditemui sekali selama setahun ini membuat semua orang tumpah ruah di pusat kota Seoul, menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api terbesar di Korea Selatan dimulai yang tidak akan berakhir sebelum pagi menjelang. Tetapi malam pergantian tahun kali ini tidak begitu menarik perhatianku, aku saja sampai lupa kalau ternyata besok sudah memasuki bulan Januari tanggal pertama.

"Yah Kyuhyun-ah, tidak kah kau pergi ke pusat kota malam ini? Jangan terus menerus diam di cafe, jam kerja sudah habis dan aku harus segera menutup cafenya"

Bos ku yang cerewet itu mulai mengomel karena lagi-lagi aku menjadi penghuni terakhir di dalam cafe _Les Cartenz _yang membuatnya harus menungguku keluar sebelum menutup cafenya. Aku bangkit dengan malas-malasan dari kursi kasir yang telah kududuki sejak satu jam yang lalu dan menyelempangkan tas yang kubawa.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke sana bos" jawabku seadanya.

"Ck kasihan sekali dirimu nak," Bosku yang sebenarnya masih terhitung muda itu menepuk punggungku perlahan sambil menatapku dengan tatapan iba yang diada-ada, "Carilah kekasih selagi kau masih muda agar disaat momen-momen seperti malam tahun baru ini tiba ada yang menemanimu" katanya.

Aku meringis mendengar perkatannya, "Bicaramu aneh, bos. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Selamat malam, selamat tahun baru." Aku pun membungkuk padanya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _Les Cartenz._

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, tapi itu bukan nama lahirku, merupakan seorang konsultan pengisi rubrik mingguan tentang konsultasi keuangan yang terbit di salah satu surat kabar internasional dan aku juga bekerja menjadi seorang pekerja _part time _di cafe _Les Cartenz_, baru tiga hari aku bekerja disana_. _Sehari-hari aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk bekerja dan berpikir dan sebagian kecil waktu untuk sekedar melamun dan bersantai, aku juga senang bepergian ke tempat yang jauh dengan kapal layar.

Oh satu lagi, aku ini orang Korea, kau tahu itu bukan? Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu dimana dan kapan aku dilahirkan.

Baru-baru ini aku datang kembali ke Seoul setelah sebelumnya aku sempat tinggal di daerah perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Utara. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya, untuk apa seorang konsultan keuangan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dan rawan konflik politik seperti itu? Jawabanku adalah, aku cinta petualangan dan tantangan.

Lagipula, ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui dari diriku.

**.**

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Cklek

Brak

Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kencang dan dengan santainya pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil melepas jaket yang ia pakai. Pria muda itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah sewaannya yang terbilang cukup besar namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Komandan Kyungwoo!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang awalnya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Kyuhyun langsung bangkit begitu melihat si pemilik rumah datang. Wanta itu berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Komandan!"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap wanita itu, "Kalau kau datang kemari hanya untuk memintaku meninggalkan tugas ini, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini" lanjutnya.

Wanita pirang itu menggeleng, "Cukup dengarkan dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini, Komandan" katanya sambil membenarkan baju musim dinginnya yang sedikit terangkat. "Aku hanya ingin menyarankan, sebaiknya kau segera tinggalkan tugas ini. Ini bukan bidangmu, aku hanya khawatir jika sesuatu akan terjadi padamu"

Kyuhyun mendecih, "Apa karena aku bukan seorang petugas lapangan kau berani meremehkan aku? Ingatlah, aku ini komandan yang mengatur semuanya dari belakang layar, dan itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bermain di depan layar walau layar itu bukan areaku sekali pun" kata Kyuhyun sambil menjauhi wanita itu dan memilih duduk di sofanya.

"Tapi komandan.. aku dan rekan-rekan yang lain khawatir padamu, apalagi kondisi negara sedang tidak stabil sekarang ini" kata wanita itu dengan nada kukuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara? Aku sudah selesai mendengarkanmu dan lebih baik kau tepati ucapanmu tadi" kata Kyuhyun datar. Wanita itu menyerah dan mengambil tas tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Komandan" kata wanita itu lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Ia, pria itu, sangat mencintai **petualangan dan tantangan**, dan **tugas** ini adalah tantangan baru untuknya.

_Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Komandan Kyungwoo.._

Kedua-duanya adalah **dirinya**. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pelayan cafe yang masih muda, sebenarnya adalah seorang** komandan belakang layar **dari** angkatan perang Republik Korea Selatan.**

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun sedang menukar sementara pekerjaannya menjadi seorang detektif bagi Badan Intelegen Korea Selatan.

_Shhh, it's a secret._

_Don't let other people know about this._

* * *

_**Rincian identitas**_

**Nama : Cho Kyungwoo.**

**Nama samaran : Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lahir : Tidak diketahui.**

**Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki.**

**Keahlian : Komandan belakang layar Angkatan Perang Republik Korea Selatan (APRKS), mengoperasikan senjata, membuat taktik, detektif.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Haloooo~ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di tahun 2014! Yeay, selamat tahun baru semuanya~ Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Amin.

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini karena saya postingnya lama. Mohon dimaklum, saya sering kena _writer block sydrome_ akhir-akhir ini ditambah saya yang menjadi semakin pemalas hehehe. Terimakasih bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca cerita ini, dan mohon maaf apabila ceritanya kurang memuaskan (U/\U). Maaf juga kalau ceritanya pendek ._.v

Kritik, saran, keluh kesah(?), dan hal-hal lainnya yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada saya silahkan ditulis di kolom review. Tenang, semuanya akan saya terima dengan senang hati ^o^)/

Okay, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jangan pernah bosan ya sama tulisan saya XD)v hehehe

_**Salam,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


End file.
